


Swimming in the Waters

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Counterpartshipping Week, Gen, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: For the prompt "Swimming"





	Swimming in the Waters

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Swimming"

It was his whole life. To move his body throughout the large body of water that he lived in, some would say that it was a second nature to him and other sea creatures. Yuya would occasionally swim to the surface of the ocean, close to where the humans were. He would swim through the water with caution as there would sometimes be boats that would pass by.

Getting closer to the familiar pier he was surprised to notice a human sitting on the wooden end with his legs extended to the water, almost as if he was ready to jump into the ocean. His expression appeared dismal as he stared at the water.

“Hey.” Yuya called out to him, getting his attention. The other human turned his head to him and saw Yuya’s head floating in the water. He raised an eyebrow in confusion at the sight of complementary green and red that stood out among all the grey from the clouds to the white from the mist. Swimmers weren’t allowed to be near the boat area. Did something happen to the young man for him to be in the water?

“Are you okay?” Yuya asked. Yuto was taken aback. Shouldn’t he be the one asking that to the stranded human?

“I am fine.” Yuto answered as he stood up in the wooden footing.

“Wait right there. I will get you a lifesaver.” Yuto told the other. Yuya became confused.

“No wait!” Yuya called as the other continued on his way.

“I will be back in a minute.” Yuto explained to the other, assuming they were probably feeling afraid from being left in the spot so vulnerable to the watery depths. Yuto came back with the white floating ring and threw it close to Yuya. It landed in the surface of the water with a small splash and floated in the area.

“There.” Yuto said. Yuya looked at it confused. It did not look like one of the nets the humans would use to catch fishes. Still was Yuto trying to get him to the surface with it. Suddenly it clicked in Yuya’s mind that Yuto assumed he was a human. He started to laugh with mirth, greatly confusing Yuto.

“It’s okay. I am safe.” Yuya told the other. 

“But you won’t be when a boat arrives. Just get on.” Yuto commanded the other. Yuya was startled by the other’s worried voice. He eyed the float and swam to it. He moved his hand in the water to the center and Yuto watched as his hand came to the surface yet his head would not sink to swim to it.

“Quit playing around.” Yuto told the other. Yuya knew if he followed through with Yuto’s orders that he would be exposed. Yuto watched in astonishment as Yuya simply sunk down in the water and never resurfaced.

“Hey! This isn’t a game. Your life could depend on it.” Yuto said. After a few seconds passed and Yuya didn’t resurface Yuto groaned at what he was about to do. He dived into the water in order to try to find that human. He could be drowning at the moment for all he knew!

“Come out now.” Yuto said starting to worry for the other. Yuya heard him from underwater and panicked. If the human died in the water he would have a guilty conscious at being the cause for his death.

“This isn’t funny.” Yuto said as he decided to sink into the water. What he never expected was to see the half-human have a red half-fishtail. Yuto widened his eyes as he was going to surface but Yuya swam to Yuto and grabbed him before he could reach the surface.

“Don’t tell.” Yuya told the other motioning his right index finger to his lips. Yuto could not hold his surprise and felt the air coming out of him. He needed to reach the surface. Yuya let him go and Yuto raised to the surface to take in some much needed air.

“Mermaid.” Yuto muttered under his breath once he had collected some air.

“Merman.” Yuya corrected him as he reached the surface. Yuto started to worry about what the other would do to him. He had the advantage to drown him in the water.

“Why are you sad?” Yuya asked the other.

“Why would you think I’m sad?” Yuto inquired. Yuya just looked at him. 

“Shouldn’t you have become seafoam?” Yuto questioned. It was said that once you spotted a mermaid they turn into seafoam. Yuya laughed at that.

“That’s only a tale we tell humans so they forget they ever saw us.” Yuya laughed.

“Really?” Yuto said surprised. Yuya nodded. He then grabbed Yuto’s right arm and took him toward the lifesaver. Yuto was a bit surprised by the gesture but immediately held on to the lifesaver. He watched as Yuya came closer to him and grabbed a part of it before swimming to the pier. Yuto saw the stairs but Yuya paused before reaching them.

“You won’t tell anyone right?” Yuya asked. Yuto was surprised by the situation but nodded.

“I promise uh...” Yuto said before realizing he still did not know the other’s name, if he had one. 

“Yuya.” Yuya offered his name. 

“I promise I won’t tell anyone Yuya.” Yuto said. Yuya then took him to the stairs where Yuto grabbed on and started climbing. He looked down only to see Yuya was gone, with only a trail of waves to prove he was in the surface and the white lifesaver floating in the area. 

‘Just my luck.’ Yuto thought. He had just gotten wet and met a merman.


End file.
